1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device for vehicles such as motorcycles and automobiles and more particularly, to such a brake device comprising a master cylinder, a wheel brake adapted to be operated by the output hydraulic pressure from the master cylinder to apply a braking force to a wheel, and an antilock control unit, having therein an inertia type wheel angular deceleration sensor driven by the wheel through a transmission device and adapted for controlling the output hydraulic pressure from the master cylinder in accordance with the output of the sensor, the antilock control unit being carried on a support system for the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such brake devices are already known as described in Japanese patent publication laid-open No. 120440/1981.
In such conventional brake devices, an antilock control unit and a transmission device are disposed outside a wheel. For this reason, it is disadvantageously necessary to provide covering means for the antilock control unit and the transmission device, resulting in a complicated and large-sized structure.